They Said It Outright
by ckret2
Summary: My first fic, which I wrote just so that I could have the honor of having something posted on this site. Is merely up here for the sake of nostalgia, it's not worth reading. Please don't. Please.
1. Zim's Version

They Said It Outright  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim, I never owned Invader Zim, I never will own Invader Zim, I'm not the producer of Invader Zim, I'm not related to the producer of Invader Zim (I think) and I'm definitely not Invader Zim. So there! Should I start the story now??  
  
I knew it all along, ever since I saw their stunned expression when they saw I was alive at the end of that six-month journey. That six-month span of time in silent contemplation, save for GIR's ramblings, had brought me to my senses, but if they expected me to be the same moron I used to be, I could act, giving fake attempts to my fake mission. Thank goodness for Dib, so it would look a little more realistic when I lost, and the Tallest wouldn't see past my charade. If they knew I knew of their game,they'd simply call me back and put me in jail so I wouldn't fly back crying and destroy the rest of the radioactive rock they called Planet Irk, as I accidentally started in Operation: Impending Doom I. When they said it to my face, and cut the communication link forever, I just shrugged it of and stopped acting like the idiot they expected of me, since the danger of locking me up was gone. Let me tell you, Dib and the others at skool were shocked at my attitude transformation. Dib, of coarse, was suspicious, and finally got the whole story out of me, but it took him years, since I haven't been the tell-the-universe-what-I'm-doing, talk-to -myself-about-every-thought-I- have type. Not since those six months in the voot runner, even though I have acted otherwise, even though it was pure lie. Against all odds, Dib and I are actually friends now, and I'm -dare I say it?- almost human. I actually sorta like this planet. I'd been faking in front of all of Irk, and Earth, all this time, saying I believed in "the mission" but they didn't want my info and I knew it. But they said it outright, and now it's better. 


	2. Dib's Version

They Said It Outright - Dib's POV  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim, I never owned Invader Zim, I never will own Invader Zim, I'm not the producer of Invader Zim, I'm not related to the producer of Invader Zim (I think) and I'm definitely not Invader Zim. So there! Should I start the story now??  
  
Zim and I were the worst enemies for, what, two years? And then one day he just waltzed in and started acting, I dunno, normal? Smarter? Nicer?. So of course I was suspicious! I supposed this was another trick. I could easily imagine him thinking "Let's go get the humans to think I'm their friend so they'll let their guard down!" Trick or no, the other kids were starting to think of him as a friend, so I decided to try to get as much info of what I supposed was some new scheme. It took me awhile, but I finally found out this was genuine.  
  
His leaders, the "Tallest", had sent him to Earth after a serious crime simply to get him out of the way, thinking it was easier than having another mouth to feed in the already over-cramped Irken jail. So, not wanting Zim to see that he was just been tossed to the side, they made up this story that he had this "big, important mission." He saw through it the whole time, and so they didn't think he was going to fly back for revenge, he acted like he believed so they wouldn't call him back and put him in jail after all. When they told him the truth, he just waved it off and started acting naturally.  
  
We're now friends, but I'm still wary. He did, after all, try to take over Earth, and even if it was an act, this new intelligent side he's shown obviously could take over if ever he wanted to. But we'll still be friends until he does pose as a threat. Then once again, I'll be trying to get him on Mysterious Mysteries.  
  
Even so, we do have fun, and sometimes pull pranks on our various evil teachers. Zim's leaders had been holding back, but finally, they said it outright, and now it's better.  
  
Ckret2: Thanks for the 2 people who bothered to review. Next chapter will be short and plain old silly. Next victim: Gaz!! 


	3. Gaz's Version. Sorta.

They Said It Outright - Gaz's POV  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim, I never owned Invader Zim, I never will own Invader Zim, I'm not the producer of Invader Zim, I'm not related to the producer of Invader Zim (I think) and I'm definitely not Invader Zim. So there!  
  
A/N: This chapter is pure weirdom. Is that a word? It is now!! I did this chapter 'cause, well, I know ABSOLUTLY NOTHING about Gaz!  
  
Should I start the story now??  
  
Wha?. come back later, I'm on level 10! Oh alright! I'm off the GameSlave! What? Alright already, Zim's an okay guy for an alien, now let's talk about me!!  
  
What??!! What do ya mean, "Zim's the star of the show"? I'm gonna kill that little.  
  
I can't?! Oh, this is one of those "You can't kill the star" thingies, isn't it? Then I'll kill the author! MWAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!!!  
  
I can't?? Why don't we just go to the king of Ick? It's called Irk? Sheesh, details. I'm getting on my GameSlave again!  
  
Do I have to say it? whatever. Theysaiditoutright,andnowit'sbetter. Am I done?? Whew. WHAT? I'm on level 2 again! Someone's gonna pay.  
  
A/N: I'll say this quick before Gaz kills me! Thankies to the four people who reviewed! I LOVE REVIEWS!! MORE! MORE! MOOOOOOORE! AGH! GAZ! GET AWAAAAAAAY! 


End file.
